Confident
by Fly97
Summary: Lily Just graduated Hogwarts and is trying her hardest to live up to the Standards her Brothers set. But what can you do when your parents are War Heroes and your Brothers seemingly perfect? Soon Lily starts to rely on people, but whom can she trust?


Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter and all the characters and the world (besides the OCs) belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

 **The last Potter graduates**

Lily Potter and her way into adulthood

 _Once more War heros Harry and Ginny Potter made heads turn at Hogwarts where they celebrated their youngest childs graduation (for a breakdwon of the dresses worn by the Weasley-Potter-Clan go to page sixteen). Lily Luna Potter finished her 7 years of schooling after her two older brothers, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter (for a comparison of their academic achievements go to page twenty-two). While Mr. James Potter is pursuing his career in the British Quidditch League for the Appleby Arrows (to view statistics and results go to page thirty-three) Mr. Albus Potter is currently in Healer School, finishing on top of his class after one year of schooling, being awarded the "Most Promising Young Scholar of the Year Award" by the Ministry of Magic, following his brothers footsteps who won the prize for "Best Newcomer of the Season Prize", awarded by trainers and players of the British Quidditch League._

 _How will Ms. Lily Potter be able to keep up with her older brothers? Will she compare or will she ultimately fail (to bet about her success in her first year out of Hogwarts go to the Magic-Bet shop in Diagon Alley "Bet or fail, now on sail!")._

 _Sources claim she is leaning towards a career in Quidditch and has some promising tryout letters but will she be able to step up her game from being a child with famous parents or just dissappoint the wizarding community? Is she talented enough?_

I am standing in front of my mirror in a sports bra and shorts.I just completed a grueling morning run as preparation for my quidditch tryouts. Usually around this time of the year I am having a lovely time with my friends and family, recovering from a long school year. This year though, I finished Hogwarts and now I prepare to join a team in the Quidditch league.

I squeeze my eyes shut and linger in that state. What do I want to see when I open my eyes again? A confident young women? A pro Quidditch player? I am most likely to see a girl that just turned seventeen and does not know what to do with her life.

When I open my eyes I am still surprised. I was always the skinny kid. The one that was not strong enough to hold a beater´s bat and do push-ups whithout collapsing on the grass. I was always the smallest. And now over the last 8 months I have grown 6 cm into being 1.71m and developed breasts and hips.

The change is not welcome. At all.

Everything seems off balance. People look at me differently. My parents. My brothers. My Cousins. My friends. When I was small and skinny they could happily ignore me growing up. Their little girl. Their little sister. Their little cousin. Their little friend.

Wary, I eye my reflection in the mirror. It is hard to figure out who I want to be right now. I feel as if the next month will define the next years of my life. It is such a hard descision to make.

Do I want to play professional Quidditch?

Do I want to be an Auror?

Do I want to be a journalist?

Do I want to move out?

Who will I be?

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lil?", Albus' sounds muffled through the massive wooden door. "Are you okay? You´ve been in there for a long time now."

"Yes, I am fine."

I quickly grab a pair of jeans and pull a jacket over my sports bra and unlock the door with a flick of my wand. Albus enters the bathroom. He smiles as he looks at me.

"Your hair looks like a bloody mess!"

I look in the mirror and see that he is right. My super long hair is piled on top of my head and looks like it might burst free through the hair tie at any given moment.

"Yeah I know.",I reply "I want to cut it. It is just so unpractical when it is long."

"You could just chop it off you know?", Albus asked, still smiling.

"I kinda got attached to it. I have been growing it out for 6 years now."

"I figured that you are attached to it, like literally but you want to play professional Quidditch. It might do you some good to switch to something more practical."

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Albus was right. My hair was a mess and still I felt not ready to say goodbye to my old self. I felt as though not cutting my hair could sustain the curse of my body changing. Of course that is a ridiculous thought. Still, I clung to that small bit of control.

"How do you cut yours?", I asked.

Albus seemed suprised. "Are you actually considering it?"

"Yeah, I mean you got a point with it being highly impratical."

"Well, it is a very simple charm." he says "Mom taught me."

I squeeze my eyes shut again. Now or never. I want to draw a line but I am scared. Is this a good idea?

"Lil?"

"Do it." I open my eyes. I glance at Albus. He looks taken aback. I nearly screamed.

"Are you sure that…", he starts but I interrupt him. "Yes.", I say shortly. "Do it now."

He looks at me again but pulls his wand out of his trousers.

"You have to say stop, when you think it is short enough."

I nod in agreement. I do not feel like I could talk right now. I feel giddy and anxious at the same time. I am really doing this! Come on, Lil. I try to cheer myself up. Your first somewhat drastic descision as an adult.

Albus mutters an incantation.

Slowly my hair starts to fall to the ground. Right now it is reaching just under my boobs and Albus is shooting me a look to make sure I am really ok with the change. I look him straight in the eye and he sighs and continues. The hair reaches my shoulders. It is a rush. How short will it get?

It now reaches my chin. Oh Merlin. When it is just past my ears is say "Stop!".

I am calm. I lean in, examine my hair in the mirror. I ruffle my hands through it. It is standing up straight now. I inherited Dad´s hair structure. It looks exactly like Albus` raven black and James`mahogani hair now. The same cut, all of us three. I smile.

I love it.

I turn to Albus and look at him questioningly.

"It is fierce, Lil."

"Really?" I cannot help but be a little self conscious about it.

"Really.", he replies with a smile.

Our little sibling moment is interrupted by our mothers voice.

"Lily, Albus!", she screams up the stair. Merlin, the woman has a loud voice. "Your brother and Nick are here."

"We´re coming." Albus screams back.

He squeezes my arm reassuringly. He knows that I am nervous to confront my family with my new look, since he has always been the most sensible one. Sadly, he is not able to make my entrance into the kitchen any easier. Oh great.

AN: A few things that are probably good to know:

This is a very short prologue. The chapters are going to be longer.

The story will be updated weekly. There will be around 13-20 chapters.

I imagine the hair to look like this, in case somebody wondered.  beauty_ 

I am sorry for any mistakes regarding language. I am german so English is only my second language and not writing in my mother tongue is still not as naturally as opposed to writing in german.

Thank you so much for reading this and please R&R!


End file.
